


Costumes

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?”Margaery stretched and gave a catlike smile, “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Tumblr fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 39





	Costumes

Sansa did have to admit that she liked the way she looked in the woodland sprite outfit. Well, outfit was probably too generous a word for what was really just lingerie with an organza skirt and silk flowers attached. 

It was the sort of outfit that would have her overproduction oldest brothers screaming in horror.

Margaery would absolutely love it though, and that was what really mattered.

Margaery had helped her choose the costume after all, had insisted on it after all, even though she hadn’t let Sansa see the costume she would be wearing.

But when she walked into the living room she realised that there was something strange going on, Margaery did not appear to be wearing a costume at all. In fact, Margaery was in the clothes that she refused to leave their home in.

“You look lovely Sansa.” Margaery said, “Like a proper woodland sprite.”

“But where’s your costume?” Sansa didn’t understand,“I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?” 

Margaery stretched and gave a catlike smile, “Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind.”

Her girlfriend was incorrigible. Absolutely incorrigible.

Sansa let out a slight sigh and glared fondly. “You are an absolute shit sometimes Margaery Tyrell.”

“I do try.”

Margaery stood and placed her hands on either side of Sansa’s waist, “You do look utterly ravishing though, my love.”

A blush rose in Sansa’s cheeks, and she looked down at herself self consciously, “You really think so?”

Margaery’s smile turned utterly predatory, “Oh I do.”

She pulled Sansa into a kiss, one that Sansa let herself sink into and forget how Margaery had tricked her.

Besides, she was sure she could convince her to dress up for New Years.


End file.
